Staying Alive
by Mrs Montague
Summary: "Where is Daphne?" Draco kept quiet. "Where is she?", Theo asked again, panic in his voice. "Dolohov turned her in", Draco swallowed, "The Dark Lord gave her to Warrington." / When Theo has to escape from Voldemort's wrath, Daphne stays behind to protect her sister - and has to pay for Theo's failures.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey :) First of all: English isn't my native language hence it's not perfect. Sorry :/_

_If there are any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me. :)_

Staying Alive

1. Chapter

_Swooosh_

"About time", Daphne murmured when she heard him stepping out of the fireplace behind her, "Where the hell have you been ? I've been waiting for – Merlin !"

She froze when her eyes fell on his torn robes and his bloody face.

"Theo !", she rushed forward just in time as his legs gave way and he sank to the ground, "What happened ?"

She grabbed his face with both of her hands and forced him to look into her tearing eyes.

"We failed", he gasped before starting to cough violently, "We – we lost Longbottom. The O-Order knew. They t-trapped us and freed him. Flint is – he's dead."

Again he begann coughing, his eyes tearing up.

"The Dark Lord was not pleased", he continued, "He tortured us."

Daphne closed her eyes in pain.

"How often ?", she asked stiffly.

"13 times", Theo answered, "Draco got worse – he was in charge of the mission."

Daphne shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"We should get you into bed", she finally said and helped him getting up with an effort, "I'll find you a Healing Potion."

Theo nodded and let her drag him into their bedroom. She helped him taking off his clothes and then put him into bed before hurrying out of the room.

She came back five minutes later with a Healing Potion and a Sleeping Draught. She lay down next to him and it didn't take long until Theo drifted off to sleep.

But Daphne couldn't fall asleep at all that night. She couldn't stop thinking about their life and everything that had happened to them since Theo took the Dark Mark three years ago, a few months after their graduation from Hogwarts. He had been so proud.

They had moved into the flat in Diagon Alley shortly after.

But as the war kept going somehow everything got worse. Diagon Alley was crowded with Death Eaters now, watching every move. Theo had to go onto more and more deadly missions, leaving Daphne nearly going insane while she kept waiting for his return night after night, not sure _if_ he would even come back.

But lately it seemed that the missions got worse and more things went wrong. It wasn't rare now for Theo to come home hurt and tortured by the Dark Lord's hand.

Daphne started to wonder how long it would take until Voldemort decided to get rid of Theo.

And with those thoughts swimming through her head nearly every night now she couldn't help but wishing that Harry Potter would finally make his move and defeat the Dark Lord.

After four years of war, Daphne Greengrass had eventually had enough.

And so did a handful of other Death Eaters.

* * *

"Are you okay ?", Daphne asked the next morning while eating breakfast.

"I'm fine", he answered before scanning her face, his brow furrowing, "What about you ? Are you alright ?"

Daphne hesitated and kept her eyes on her plate. But when she finally looked up tears were streaming down her face again. "No, I'm not."

She hid her face in her hands and began to cry, her body shaking uncontrollably. Theo jumped up from his seat and pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright, love", he said soothingly and cradled her head against his chest.

"I'm so scared", Daphne sobbed, her hands clasping tight into his shirt, "I – I never know if you come home to me again or if – if – Theo, please .. you have to get out."

"You know I can't", he sighed, "The Dark Lord would hunt me down. He would hunt _you_ down. He'd hurt you and I can't let that happen. I promised you I would watch out for you and keep you safe."

"But I can't lose you", Daphne whispered, drewing back so she could look up into his grey eyes, "Please. Think about it – we could ask Draco to help us."

"I don't want to drag him into this", Theo said immediately, "He has enough on his plate already."

"He already _is_ in this", Daphne countered, "He's giving information to the Order, you know that."

Theo kept silent for a few minutes. Then he sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you", she took his face in her hands and kissed him softly on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too", he smiled, but then his face turned serious again, "Listen, love – you won't like this very much, but I have to tell you something. I – I need to go on a mission tomorrow -"

"Theo -"

"No, just hear me out", he interrupted her, "I _have_ to go, it's important. Though I can't tell you what it's about" - he added when her eyes lit up with curiosity - "Draco and a few others are coming over tonight, we need to talk it through."

"And who exactly do you mean by 'a few others' ?", she asked irritated.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Montague, Dolohov", he stopped for a second and then avoided to look at her, "My father."

"Just fucking great", Daphne mumbled before stepping away from him, "Fine. I'll prepare something to eat then."

"I'm sorry, love", he apologized sadly.

Daphne sighed. "I know."

* * *

Evening arrived far too quickly for Daphne's taste and before she knew it Death Eater after Death Eater walked out of their fireplace and into the living room.

"Daphne", Draco greeted her and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Sorry we had to bring them all here, I know you hate it."

"It's fine", she sighed, shrugging her shoulders. They were all seated around their living room table, when again someone stepped out of the fireplace. Someone Daphne hadn't known they would be coming. Someone she definitely didn't want to have in her flat at all.

"Daphne, you're looking good", Cassius Warrington smirked, his eyes roaming over her body while he walked towards her. Before he could reach her though, she turned around and looked at Theo.

"Kitchen, now", she said through gritted teeth and walked out of the room.

"You heard the lady", Theo forced a grin and then headed after his girlfriend and into the kitchen.

She waited for him, one foot tapping impatiently on the floor, hands on her hips, her face furious.

"What is he doing here ?", she asked angrily. Theo didn't have to ask who she was refering to.

"I'm sorry", he said, "I didn't know he was coming until Draco sent me that owl half an hour ago."

"And you couldn't tell me ?"

"I didn't want to upset you -"

"Oh and him stepping out of our fireplace without my knowledge wouldn't upset me ?!", she almost yelled, glaring daggers at her boyfriend.

Theo turned around and waved his wand, putting a Silencing Charm on the kitchen door.

"I know you hate him -"

"Hate ?", Daphne interrupted, seething with rage, "I don't hate him – I'm _affraid_ of him ! Every time he sees me he's trying to touch me, trying to lure me away from you – you _know_ he wants me."

"Yes and I sure as hell don't like it", Theo snapped, losing his patience, "But he knows you're with me. And I won't let him near you again. I promise you. Now please let me get back to them, the sooner we get this over with the better."

Daphne nodded. "Alright. Could you send Draco in later ? I wanted to ask him something about the Sleeping Draught Pansy wants me to make for her."

Theo scowled. "I could help you with that."

"No offence, baby, but Draco had always been better in Potions than you."

"Whatever", he said before stumping out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Daphne ?", about an hour later Draco poked his head through the doorframe, "Theo said you wanted to ask me something about a potion ?"

"Oh, right", she motioned for him to come in and he obeyed. Daphne put a Silencing Charm on the door and then turned to look at him.

"I do need your help, Draco", she said nervously, her hands shaking, "But it's not about a potion."

"What's going on ?", Draco asked suspiciously. Daphne's eyes were tearing up and she hastily wipped away her tears.

"I want you to get Theo out of here", she finally said, "Please. It won't take long until the Dark Lord will want to get rid of him for all his failures. I can't let that happen. He won't listen to me – for now. But I thought if you could talk to him – then maybe -"

She broke of, shaking her head as more tears began to run down her cheeks.

"I'll talk to Blaise", Draco said, pulling her into a hug, "Tell him to ask the Order for help and protection for both of you."

"No", Daphne said immediately and took a step back, "Just him. I – I need to stay with Astoria."

"Daphne -"

Draco couldn't finish his sentence. Theo had just opened the door with a loud bang and came swearing into the kitchen, his face contorted with anger.

"I hate this son of a bitch", he shouted while sitting down on a chair, "Who does he think he is ?"

"Who are you talking about ?", Draco asked, eyebrows raised, at exactly the same moment as Daphne said "Language, Theodore ! I know you don't like your father, but -"

"I'm talking about Dolohov", Theo rolled his eyes and the other two instantly shut up.

"Oh", they said in unison.

Theo wanted to roll his eyes again when he finally noticed how close Draco and Daphne were standing next to each other.

"Draco, why are you standing this close to my girlfriend ?", his eyebrows rose, "Did I interrupt something ?"

This time it were Draco and Daphne who rolled their eyes.

"And this is my cue to leave", Draco said smirking, "Daphne, maybe you should blow him, might lighten his mood – and gets his head cleared for tomorrow."

"_Out_, Malfoy !", Theo roared and jumped up from his seat. Draco laughed loudly.

"See you in the morning", he winked and then went into the living room to use the fireplace.

"Calm down, baby", Daphne said smiling before walking over and kissing him, "You know" - she started undoing his trousers - "I actually think it's a good idea..."


	2. Chapter 2

2. Chapter

Daphne jumped up from the couch when Draco came out of the fireplace, followed by a few other Death Eaters.

"In the kitchen !", he ordered hectically, moving ahead of them.

Daphne's eyebrows rose in confusion while she followed him. "What the -"

Draco, who obviously hadn't noticed she was there until now, looked at her with the most serious expression she had ever seen on him.

"We failed again."

And then her eyes darted to Graham Montague and Adrian Pucey who were putting an unconscious Theo on the kitchen table.

"Theo", she gasped, clutching a hand over her mouth.

"You might want to help him, he's bleeding out."

Daphne nearly jumped at the sound of the voice and spun around. Warrington was leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe.

Snapping out of her shock she hurried over to Theo, examining his injuries. There was a large slash in his thigh and blood was flowing out of it.

"Draco – Healing Potion, top drawer in the bathroom", she ordered, finally beginning to function. Draco nodded and ran out of the room.

"Graham, bring me my wand – it's on the living room table. Adrian, help me stop his bleeding", she reached for a towel on the nearby kitchen counter and pressed it on the wound.

"I hope you know what you're doing", Adrian said sceptically.

She gave him a stern look. "I'm a Healer."

Montague came running back into the kitchen, her wand in his hand. Draco followed a second later.

Daphne took her wand and immediately began mumbling a few spells.

"Keep pressing on the wound", she said to Adrian before adressing Draco, "Make him swallow the potion."

"I bet you like to swallow", Warrington whispered in her ear, making her jump again.

"Montague, get Warrington out of here", she ordered, ignoring his comment, "and the rest as well, please. Draco, Adrian, you stay here – I need your help."

"Is – is there something I can do ?", a voice asked quietly. Daphne turned her head and looked straight into the eyes of Theo's father. She hadn't even noticed he was here. She gave him a hard look.

"You should've kept him from becoming a Death Eater in the first place", she said coldly, "But it's a bit late for that now, isn't it ? You better wait with the others in the living room."

Nott Senior flinched, something he never did. But then he nodded and left the room.

"Well, that was harsh", commented Adrian, but neither Daphne nor Draco paid attention to him.

20 minutes and a dozen Healing Charms later their work was finally done.

"Get him into bed, please", she said to Draco while she washed her blood covered hands in the sink, "Thanks for your help, guys."

Draco levitated his friend out of the kitchen and Adrian threw the blood soaked towel into the trash can, then quickly left the room.

Daphne braced her hands against the counter and closed her eyes for a moment.

She'd nearly lost Theo. Had they brought him in a minute later there would've been nothing she could have done for him.

A single tear made its way down her cheek, her body beginning to shake. She tried to compose herself but it was no use – more and more tears threatened to spill over.

Suddenly she felt someone stepping up behind her, hot breath tickling her neck. Her eyes flew open while the rest of her body froze.

When she felt lips moving across her neck she spun around, her eyes wide, and looked directly in the ones belonging to Warrington.

She wanted to sidestep him, but he had her caged against the counter, his body coming closer to hers, a smug grin on his face.

"You seem distraught", he said, smirking even more when her breathing began to hitch.

"Get away from me", she snapped, bringing her hands up to push against his chest.

"Stop fighting me, Daphne", the smirk vanished and he grabbed her wrists roughly, "I'll have you in the end. You _know_ I will."

"You better let go of her and step away before I hex you into oblivion, you fucking bastard."

Daphne and Warrington jumped, their heads spinning toward the door.

Draco stood mere three meters away from them, his face hard and cold. Daphne hadn't seen him this angry for a very long time.

"Didn't know you had a thing for her", Warrington scoffed, nevertheless obeying.

"I don't", Draco answered, "But she's with one of my best friends – so you better leave her alone. And now get lost."

"This isn't finished", Warrington hissed before storming out of the kitchen. They heard him enter the fireplace and say "Knockturn Alley".

"You okay ?", Draco asked concerned.

"I'm fine", Daphne answered and let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in, "I just – I _loathe_ him so much."

"Understandable."

"Thank you, again", Daphne said and smiled at him, "For everything you did today."

"You're welcome. Listen, I have to leave, I'm meeting Blaise in about half an hour", he ran his hands through his hair and then sighed, "This mission was far more important than any we had during the last couple of months. And Theo was in charge – I don't think his punishment is over yet."

Daphne shook her head in disbelieve.

"He nearly died", she choked, "I – I can't do this any longer. Tell Blaise to hurry. Whatever it takes."

"I will."

Without another word he turned and left.

Daphne stood in the kitchen, her face blank. Then, suddenly, she sank to the floor and began crying hysterically.

* * *

When Draco stepped out of Daphne's and Theo's fireplace the next morning, he nearly got hit in the head by a flying vase.

"What the hell ?!", he exclaimed, shocked. His eyes immediately fell on Theo whose expression was similar to Draco's. On the other side of the room stood Daphne, seething with rage, searching frantically for another object to throw.

"Bloody hell, woman !", Theo screamed when she threw a coffee cup at him. He ducked and the cup hit the wall, shattering into hundreds of pieces.

Draco rolled his eyes and with a simple wave of his wand both of his friends were thrown onto the couch.

"Hey !", they exclaimed in unison, trying to get up, which of course didn't work.

"Care to explain what's going on here ?", he asked calmly. Daphne snorted and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"My girlfriend here ist trying to kill me !", Theo shouted, staring angrily at her.

"Well, one should think you'd already be used to someone trying to kill you", she spat at him.

"_That's_ what this is about ?", Theo asked incredulously.

"As much as I'd love to watch the two of you being at each other's throats", Draco interrupted their argument impatiently, "I'm here for a reason. The Dark Lord wants to have a meeting this evening." - he paused - "And he wants Daphne to come, too. I'm sorry."

Daphne's face had become ashen whereas Theo looked like he was about to throw up. It pained Draco to see his friends like this.

"I really am sorry", he said again, running a hand through his hair.

"I need some fresh air", Theo choked, "Lift the spell."

Draco did as he was told and Theo fled the room in an instant, banging the front door loudly behind him.

"He's going to punish me for Theo's failure, isn't he ?", Daphne whispered, staring up at him with wide eyes. Draco couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze but nodded.

"I – I talked to Blaise", he said, "He's at the Headquarters right now, discussing everything with the Order."

"Thank you", Daphne smiled weakly, "Well, I guess I see you tonight then ?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Daphne was shaking with fear by the time the Dark Lord entered the Great Hall. Since Hogwarts was now under his control he used the castle as a residence.

Theo grabbed her hand end entwined his fingers with hers.

"Don't show them your fear", he whispered in her ear, "It'll be over soon. I'm so sorry, love. I'm sorry."

Voldemort sat down on a throne that stood where once Dumbledore's seat had been. He held up his hand and immediately everyone went quiet.

"My faithful followers", the Dark Lord began, "First of all, I have good news to tell you. Harry Potter has been seen just a few miles from here. I've already sent more Snatchers out to find him – which is only a matter of time now."

A couple of Death Eaters began to murmur to the person next to them or nodded in appreciation.

Again Voldemort raised his hand and in an instant the hall was silent again.

"Miss Greengrass", his eyes found hers, a strange smirk on his lips, "Step forward."

Daphne swallowed and with one last glance at Theo she let go of his hand and stepped in the middle of the room. She found Draco's eyes across the hall but then turned her gaze up to where Voldemort was sitting.

"For those of you who don't know", he said toward his Death Eaters, "Miss Daphne Greengrass here is Theodore's girlfriend – and a very talented Healer from what I've heard."

He looked at her with such an intense gaze that she was sure he'd use _Legilimens_ on her any second. Then he drew out his wand and Daphne immediately flinched and searched for Theo's eyes. Voldemort smirked and a few Death Eaters began to laugh. He waved his wand but instead of hitting Daphne with a curse he levitated something through the air and let it fall to the floor next to her.

Daphne shrieked when she recognized it was the corpse of a young man about her age and took several steps back. Theo turned his hand into fists. It took all his selfcontrol to not run toward Daphne and take her in his arms, protecting her from the laughs of the Death Eaters and the humiliation she had to endure because of him.

"Take a closer look", Voldemort drawled, "Do you know him ?"

Daphne gulped and slowly approached the dead body. The face was familiar. It took her several moments before it hit her. He had been in her year at Hogwarts. A Ravenclaw.

"Terry Boot", she said out loud.

"Indeed", said Voldemort, "Rabastan caught him in Diagon Alley. And it didn't take much torture to break him – really, it was quite pathetic."

The Death Eaters laughed once again.

"Mr. Boot here let it slip that a few members of the Order will be in Godric's Hollow tomorrow", Voldemort continued when the laughter had died down, "And since our beloved Theodore had quite some trouble fulfilling his tasks, I thought he could use your help. Miss Greengrass, I want you to accompany my men tomorrow – and kill Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Daphne didn't even have time to realize what she had just heard, when Theo stepped forward.

"No !", he shouted, "Please – she doesn't know how to fight ! She's never been in a battle before !"

"You dare to object the Dark Lord ?!", screeched Bellatrix, emerging from the crowd of Death Eaters.

"Stop it, Bella", Voldemort said and then turned his attention to Theo, "I don't tolerate your behavior, Theodore."

And before Theo could even react, Voldemort aimed his wand at Daphne and said "_Crucio!_"

Daphne screamed in agony as her legs gave way due to the pain.

"Daphne !", Theo shouted and rushed to her side, dropping on his knees next to her.

A moment later it was over. Daphne had tears in her eyes and gasped for breath while Theo was holding her in his arms.

"So what is your answer, Miss Greengrass ?", Voldemort asked as though he was inviting her for tea, "Of course I could send your sister instead, if you'd rather-"

"No !", Daphne gasped, "I'll do it."

"Wonderful", Voldemort exclaimed, "You are dismissed now."

Theo helped his girlfriend to her feet and led her out of the Great Hall.

"I'm so sorry, love", he murmured all the way down to the gate, "This is all my fault."

Before they reached it Draco hurried past them and in one swift, unnoticed movement shoved a piece of parchment into Daphne's free hand.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Chapter

_The Order agreed to take him in._

_Let Blaise know when and where to pick him up._

Daphne read the note Draco had shoved into her hand yesterday one more time before she raised her wand and burned it.

She had no idea how she should persuade Theo to leave her behind and go hide with the Order. He'd never leave her, she knew it. But still, she had to try.

The thought of living without him for the next couple of months pained her more than anything, but if she ran with him, the Dark Lord would kill her sister. And she could never forgive herself for that.

"Are you ready ?", Theo stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They had to meet with the others Death Eaters just outside of Godric's Hollow in about ten minutes.

She could feel how tense is body was, how his hands shook slightly. He was afraid. Afraid that something would happen to her – and Daphne prayed that he wouldn't be too fixed on her, that he would concentrate on himself so nothing would happen to _him_.

"I don't have a choice, have I ?", she finally answered and turned around in his arms, facing him. She grabbed his face in both of her hands and looked him deep in the eyes.

"I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world."

And then she kissed him. Hard and passionate.

"Stay close to me", he whispered, "Whatever happens, don't leave my side."

"Alright", she nodded,"We should probably get going."

He took her hand and together they left the apartment. Draco was already waiting for them, leaning nonchalantly against the wall opposite their door.

"Let's get this shit over with", he said darkly and then disapparated. Theo apparated both of them a second later.

They emerged on the edge of a forest, not far from a little village. The moon illuminated the sky and all the Death Eaters around them in a scary, dull light.

"Finally", said one of the older Death Eaters, approaching them with a wide grin on his face, "Thought you'd back out."

"Wouldn't dream of it, McNair", Theo answered with a smirk, "Can't miss the Order kicking your pathetic arse, now, do we ?"

The grin on McNair's face vanished. He was about to say something in return when Dolohov turned up next to him.

"Heard your girl's never been in a battle before, Nott" he said coldly, "Have you already picked out the flowers for her funeral ?"

Theo was about to launch himself at Dolohov but Daphne was faster. She waved her wand and sent him crashing into a nearby tree.

"Just because I've never been in battle, doesn't mean I can't fight", she talked down to him.

"You little _bitch_ -", Dolohov roared while getting back on his feet. He drew his wand and aimed it at Daphne; Theo shoved her behind him and drew his own wand.

"Stop it !", Draco shouted angrily and stepped between them, "We're supposed to kill Shacklebolt, not each other !"

"You're lucky that brat's in charge", Dolohov growled at Theo, who gave him a murderous stare. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Back to business", he said then, "Theo, Warrington, Rodolphus – you go with Daphne. Whoever gets the first chance of a good shot at Shacklebolt kills him."

"But the Dark Lord wants the Greengrass-girl to do it", objected Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Well, don't worry your thick, ugly head about it", Draco snapped, "I'm the one in charge – so I'm the one who's getting punished for it. Now, you four know what to do – the rest of us will try to keep the Order of your back."

Draco had just ended his speech, when another Death Eater was running toward them.

"Malfoy", he addressed the blond, "They're here."

"Thanks, Avery", Draco answered, "Let's go."

Theo grabbed Daphne's hand again and together they made their way toward the village. It didn't take them long to find the Order members and within seconds curses began to fly in all directions.

"Where's Shacklebolt ?", screamed Theo, while dodging a spell from Remus Lupin.

"I can't see him", Warrington's answer came from his right, "_Avada Kedavra !_"

The Killing Curse missed its target – Arthur Weasley – by mere inches.

"There !", Daphne shouted, pointing past Weasley, "We just have to get past them. _Stupefy!_"

"Really", Lestrange smirked, "A Stunning Spell ?"

He started to laugh loudly but abruptly stopped when a curse hit him square in the chest.

"Really ?", Daphne smirked arrogantly, "No Shield Charm ?"

Her feeling of triumph vanished instantly when she heard Theo cry out for her in panic. She had no time to react before a spell hit her in the back. She cried out in pain and sank to the ground.

Her body began to shake and she felt her chest starting to burn. She wanted to scream from the pain but her head started spinning and she couldn't get out more than a whimper.

"Daphne", Theo was by her side now, his eyes wide and full of panic. He cupped her face with one hand and stared at her chest.

"Fuck", he cursed, "No, no, no – _please_ – Daphne – stay with me -"

A moan escaped her throat and she glanced down to where he was kneeling next to her – in a pool of blood. Her blood, her mind registered in a daze.

The burning was becoming worse and she started to get cold. She could still hear Theo shouting while the edges of her vision began to darken, her ears starting to ring.

"_Move_", Draco came into view, his wand moving across her body.

And then she blacked out.

* * *

"What are you doing ?", Theo choked, his hands shaking, "She's passing out. Daphne – Daphne ! What cruel thing is this ? I've never seen this spell before."

"I have", Draco muttered darkly, still performing non-verbal magic on the girl in front of him, "Potter used it on me in our sixth year. I heard Snape saying the counter curse."

Theo's eyes began roaming frantically over the people around them.

The Order Members were retreating, most of them injured.

Kingsley Shacklebolt lay dead on the ground. Theo had no idea who killed him and at the moment didn't care.

He forced his gaze back on Daphne, who was still bleeding horribly from the large slashes on her chest.

"You – you can heal her, don't you ?", Theo whispered, "She's gonna make it, right ?"

"Yes, she'll survive", Draco answered.

"Good", Theo got back on his feet.

"Where are you going ?", Draco raised an eyebrow, looking confused.

"I'm going after McLaggen", Theo answered, "And I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch."

"McLaggen ? Wasn't he in our year ?", Draco asked puzzled. He was leaning back now, while Daphne's wounds were closing, her breath becoming regular again.

"Yes", Theo sighed, still searching the now emptying battlefield for said former Gryffindor, "But it looks like he's gone anyway."

A moment later he broke down, crying and hiding his face in his hands. Draco didn't know what to do. He was good at comforting girls – but he had never had to comfort a _guy_.

"Come on, we should get her home", he said eventually, nodding his head toward Daphne, "Get her a Healing Potion and let her sleep. She'll be much better in a few hours."

Theo nodded slowly. He reached out a hand to touch Daphne's shoulder and then apparated them both back to their flat.

When Draco arrived Theo had her already levitated into bed and was looking for a Healing Potion in a bathroom drawer.

"Thank you", Theo said, when he and Draco sat at the kitchen table a few minutes later, "For saving her. I don't know what I'd do if she died."

"You're welcome", Draco answered exhausted, running a hand through his hair.

"She wanted me to get out", Theo choked, avoiding his friend's gaze, "Right before we were ordered onto our last mission. I said I'd think about it."

"Maybe you really should reconsider it", Draco sighed. He didn't tell him about Daphne's plan though. This was not his decision to make.

"What about Sacklebolt ?", Theo asked suddenly, "Daphne didn't kill him. The mission did not go as it was planned. He's going to punish you."

"No, he won't", Draco grinned slightly, "I'll blame Lestrange for everything. It's his fault that Daphne got distracted. As for Shacklebolt – he's dead, Warrington killed him. We did our job."

"Let's just hope you're right", Theo muttered doubtfully.

* * *

By the time Draco arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place he was seething with rage.

"What did I say to you in second year before you called me a mudblood for the first time ?", Granger greeted him in the hallway, wand pointing at his chest.

"Quit this shit, Granger, I don't have fucking time for this now", he snapped and rushed past her.

"Well, it obviously _is_ you", she muttered, following him as he burst into the kitchen.

The room was filled with Order members, all sitting around the large table. Draco ignored their puzzled faces and looked straight for the person he came for.

"Great idea to teach them the Sectumsempra Curse, _Potter_", he snapped when he had finally found the-boy-who-still-annoyed-him, "That McLaggen guy nearly killed Theo's girlfriend with it !"

Potter's face had become ashen.

Blaise Zabini, who Draco hadn't noticed until now, jumped up from his seat.

"How is she ?", he asked concerned, "You knew the counter curse, didn't you ?"

"She's resting", Draco answered, "And yes, I knew – but if I hadn't been there, she'd be dead !"

"Get Cormac", Lupin said to one of the Weasley twins, who nodded and left the room.

"And speaking of being dead", Draco continued furiously, "I warned you about Shacklebolt ! Why didn't you protect him ?"

"Draco, calm down", Lupin said with a soothing smile, "Everything's fine -"

"_Fine ?!_", Draco echoed incredulously, "He's _dead_ -"

"Draco !"

The blond immediately shut up at the sound of the voice and spun around. In the door frame stood Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"What the -", Draco croaked, his eyes wide, "I – I saw Warrington kill you – you -"

"It wasn't me, Draco", said Shacklebolt, giving him a warm smile, "It was one of the Snatchers we caught last month. We imperiused him and forced him to drink Polyjuice Potion. We wanted the Dark Lord to believe I am dead. It gives us a huge advantage."

Draco had no time to answer or to comprehend what he had just been told, for Weasley returned at the exact moment, dragging McLaggen with him.

Draco was about to shout at him, but Blaise had already launched himself at the former Gryffindor and punched him in the face. The sound of breaking bone followed.

"Stop it, Zabini !", Weasley tried to hold him back, motioning for his twin to help. It took them several minutes before Blaise finally gave up and sat back on his chair.

"What's all this about ?", asked McLaggen, holding his bleeding nose, "Fuck, that hurts – Granger, be a dear and heal me, will you ?"

"Don't you dare !", Draco snapped at her with such venom it made her flinch.

"You have been given orders, Cormac", Lupin interfered, stepping between the boys, "We agreed to take Theodore Nott in, to protect him and hopefully get some information about the Death Eaters in return – and you nearly killed his girlfriend last night."

"The order was not to hurt _him_", Cormac answered smugly, "No one said anything about his whore -"

"Cormac", Lupin warned. Blaise had jumped up again and now even Potter seemed to get angry.

"Nott and his father killed my aunt !", McLaggen spat, "So it's just about fair -"

"_That's enough !_"

Everyone shut up and stared. Molly Weasley was seething with rage, her hands in her hips, her eyes sparkling menacingly.

"Your nose will heal on its own", she said before addressing the rest of the Order members, "No one will heal him ! I forbid it ! And now, Cormac, leave !"

McLaggen looked like he was about to say something but then thought better of it and just left.

Draco exhaled.

"I need to get back", he said eventually and headed toward the front door without saying goodbye.

"Malfoy !"

He turned to see Potter hurrying after him.

"I'm sorry about Greengrass", he said apologetically, "I thought teaching them a curse non of the Death Eaters know would give us an advantage. Since they wouldn't be able to heal it .. I really am sorry. Just wanted you to know."

Draco nodded and was about to open the door when again someone called his name. This time it was Blaise.

"Daphne's not a Death Eater", he stated, "Why was she even there ?"

Draco sighed. "It was meant as a punishment for Theo. For his failures. Worked out just fine, didn't it ?"

Blaise shook his head, stunned.

"I wish we could get her out as well", he said sadly.

"Yeah", Draco replied, "me, too."


End file.
